1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a silicon film and a method for manufacturing a power storage device including the silicon film.
Note that the power storage device indicates every element and every device which have a function of storing power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, power storage devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries, lithium-ion capacitors, and air cells have been developed.
An electrode for such a power storage device is manufactured by forming an active material over a surface of a current collector. As the active material, a material which can store and release ions serving as carriers, such as carbon or silicon, is used. In addition, phosphorus-doped silicon has larger theoretical capacity than carbon and thus is advantageous in terms of increasing capacity of a power storage device (see Patent Document 1).